Just What I Need
by NeverBeenDarkMarked
Summary: Molly and Arthur have always been in love... this is a series of little oneshots about them throughout the years! Rating may change in later chapters, but nothing to bad, I'm just paranoid!
1. Running away

Here's the first of a long chapter story of Molly and arthur :) These two are so cute, and I recently found this list on someone's profile of "what a boyfriend should do." And I was thinking that Arthur and Molly's love is amazing and they need a story... so here it is :)

In this first one they aren't dating yet, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

* * *

><p><strong>When she walks away from you, mad, follow her.<strong>

**19th January, 1965**

"Molly!"

"Go away!"

"Molly!" He yelled again.

"I don't want to talk to you!" She screamed back.

Molly ran down the stairs, out of the castle and across the grass toward the gardens.

"Molly!" He yelled again, pelting after her.

She tripped and he ran faster, reaching her just as she righted herself.

"Molly I'm sorry!" he said, turning her to face him. She wriggled and tried to get free.

"Molly, I didn't smile because they called you fat." He said again, turning her chin up to face him.

"I don't believe you." She growled, trying to turn away.

"I 'm not kidding Molly." He said seriously. She jerked away and tried to run again. Arthur followed, catching her.

"I wasn't smiling at them for calling you fat. I wasn't laughing at your expense." He paused "I was smiling because of you. You looked so fierce and determined. You made me so proud. Molly, I really would never laugh at you."

Molly looked up into his eyes and sighed, stopping her attempts at escape and leaning into him.

"You're lucky I can't resist my best friend." She mumbled.

* * *

><p>YAY! First chapter :) Please tell me what you think before you alertfavourite or any thing!


	2. Staring

Here's the next chapter... already :D It happes later on, seventh year, when they are dating!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

* * *

><p><strong>When she stares at your mouth, Kiss her<strong>

**14th September, 1967**

"And it manages to stay up, with all the muggles inside it! They get strapped in to keep them safe from being bumped around!" Arthur said enthusiastically, he twirled his model plane in the air and brought it back towards Molly.

She smiled up from the crook in his arm, eyes not following the plane at all. Arthur was so enthusiastic when he got talking. It was one of the things she loved about him.

"And it can fly around for hours and not fall, and then it lands and-"

He broke off, noticing the intensity of her gaze.

"And it, umm." He gulped, Adams apple bobbing. He'd forgotten what he'd been about to say. "It can umm,"

His licked his lips. Molly's eyelashes swept her cheeks. She looked shy for once. He realised she'd been staring at his lips the whole time. Did she want him to kiss her?

Arthur smiled and leaned in until he was inches away from her. She closed the distance, smiling against his lips when she heard the thud of Arthur's plane as he dropped it on the floor.


	3. Lashing out

Here's number three... this one is a little after the first one. It's sort of about the mistakes Molly used to make at school, when she dated other guys... but I think, deep down, she always knew Arthur was the one for her!

And you'll be seeing a lot of Molly at her worst, because this is about how Arthur was very supportive for her!

**Disclaimer: Like everyone on fanfiction I don't own Harry Potter!**

* * *

><p><strong>When she pushes you or hit's you, Grab her and don't let go<strong>

"Why are you so upset?" Arthur asked, but Molly just turned her face away.

"Just leave me alone!" She snapped.

"You're crying." He sounded terribly concerned, but Molly was not prepared for anyone to see her yet. It was the first time she'd ever been dumped by a guy and it hit her pretty hard. No one at Hogwarts, except the girls who shared her dorm, had ever, ever seen her cry.

"Did you-" Arthur broke off, realisation dawning on his face "Did he break up with you?"

Molly didn't answer, but clenched her fists.

"He did!" Arthur said, still stunned at the idea of anyone giving up Molly Prewett.

"Go on then, laugh at me like all his friends did." She turned on him, face suddenly loosing all it's sadness, challenging him instead.

"I would n-" Arthur said, reaching out for her.

Molly felt all her pent up emotion well up and lashed out at Arthur.

She managed to hit him across the face. He touched his flaming cheek, stunned.

"You're just like the rest of them aren't you? Aren't you! He told me you'd laughed at me as well, just like the rest of them! He said you knew he'd do this today! Some friend you are, Weasel!"

And it hurt Arthur so much for her to accuse him when he hadn't done a thing, but he saw the desperation in her eyes, the need to push everyone away before they could hurt her too.

"Molly," He began, but as he leaned in she shoved against him, trying to get him away from her.

"Just go!" She screamed, lashing out again. "Leave me alone!"

But Arthur caught her by the wrists and didn't let go. She continued her frenzied struggling for a few moments longer and finally her breathing slowed as she looked right into his eyes.

"Oh Arthur," She whispered, suddenly going limp. "I – I'm sorry."

And he pulled her against his chest and let her hug him.

"Thank you," She mumbled, and he was hyper-aware that the hug was lasting way longed then usual. He couldn't help breathing in the scent of her hair. But before he could wonder if she meant him to be something more then her friend she pulled back and grinned at him.

"I guess they'll be missing us at dinner." She said.

"I guess." Said Arthur, and he let her drag him away, feeling like a love-sick puppy.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to review!<p>

And thanks to My Dear Professor McGonagall for being my only reviewer! I can see that some of you have this on favs/alerts, so can you all review as well, it'd mean a lot to me!


	4. Cussing

Aww, aren't these two cute! They're dating in this one by the way, it's in seventh year, when Molly has finally come to her senses and realised Arthur is the one for her... so they can openly express their feelings :)

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine!**

* * *

><p><strong>When she start's cussing at you, Kiss her and tell her you love her<strong>

**May 25th 1967**

Arthur sat beside Molly in Herbology, not really bothered by the fact that he didn't get much of a chance to talk. Molly was a whirlwind of activity, chatting with almost everyone in sight, and linking fingers with Arthur when the teacher wasn't looking. He sometimes spoke with his other friends, but again and again he would find his attention returning to Molly. He would find himself marvelling over the fact that she was his official girlfriend now.

Right now though, no one was sitting at the tables. They were arranging their plants in the places they thought would be best for the breed, as a kind of experiment.

Arthur, certain his would thrive under the cover, and protection, of the venomous tentacula in the far corner of the greenhouses, was carrying over a sack of dragon dung fertilizer.

When he was almost there, Molly seemed to appear very suddenly as she straightened up and into his line of sight.

He tripped, too startled to keep his balance, and almost landed on her. Though he caught himself just in time, he lost his grip on the dragon dung, and didn't move quickly enough to stop it as it fell right on top of Molly.

Hidden by the large table of plants from the rest of the class, Molly felt perfectly free to swear at him.

Arthur's mouth dropped open to hear such language coming from Molly.

She waved an arm to indicate all the dung slopping down her front and swore some more. Arthur found himself watching the curve of her lips as she formed each word. All of sudden she was stepping right up to him, indicating it as she wiped it off her face.

"... and you can," she was continuing "Just go and bloody well-"

And he was kissing her, kissing her without a thought to the fact that just a second ago her lips could have been covered in dragon dung. They broke away, and Molly gasped in some air, shocked at his sudden affection.

"And you can b-bloody well keep kissing me." She said with a smile, and she closed the gap this time, locking her fingers in his hair.

She seemed to linger a little as she broke away.

"I love you," Arthur whispered.

Molly smiled.

"And I love you too." She glanced towards the takes that separated them from the class.

"Arthur Weasley," she told him, as she danced back towards the noise "I'll see you after class."

And she winked and ducked out of sight.

* * *

><p>Please review everyone!<p> 


	5. Silence

I did say I wouldn't be uploading anything until exams were over, buuuuuuuuuuuuuuut, I couldn't resist, I love these two, and I got totally inpired by them the other day, and I had to write something! Why am I making excuses for uploading, that's what you want anyway, right?

Anyway, it's when they're dating again :) I introduced all their friends in this (and you have no idea how long that took me) So I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine!**

* * *

><p><strong>When she's quiet, ask her what's wrong<strong>

**25****th**** April, 1967**

There was something odd about the common room. Arthur noticed it as soon as he walked in, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it might be.

He frowned as he spotted Molly and went to sit beside her. She smiled at him, and returned to staring out the window. As he sank into the seat she cuddled closer, biting her lip. Around them all their friends continued to chatter.

He scanned to room again, trying to see what it was that was so different.

The first years were huddled in a corner talking, and looking nervously at some raucous fifth years who seemed in danger of crashing into them- nothing different there.

The fourth year girls were giggling together and casting glances at the objects of their affection, just like always. There was the sulky sixth year in his private corner, and the "twins" (who were really just close friends who looked similar) were laughing at the back of the room.

Arthur looked back at his own group and counted them, just to be sure.

Molly, of course, her friends Donna and Dede on the window seat, and Octavia was in her own little world in Matt's arms. Then the other Gryffindor boys; curly haired Crispin was rolling his eyes as Dede started to plait his hair, Paul, Brogan and Lance were laughing at him, though Lance still had his nose buried in a book. So it was the same as always, nothing had changed.

Then it hit him, and he looked back down at Molly. She was completely silent, twirling a lock of her hair around her finger and keeping her gaze down.

Molly was never silent... ever.

"Molly," Arthur whispered "What's wrong?"

She looked up at him and bit her lip again. He reached out a hand and brushed her hair back so he could see her better.

They stared at each other for a long moment; he could see the hurt in her eyes.

"We'd better head out if we want tea at all." Brogan said, thinking about his stomach as always. No one had seen the exchange between Molly and Arthur.

The rest began to stand and Molly moved stiffly as if she would too.

"Molly, what's wrong?" Arthur said again, stopping her. The others didn't seem to notice, too wrapped up in their own worlds.

Molly worried at her lip a little longer, not meeting his eyes, and suddenly, without warning, she burst into tears.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it... and I would be sooooooo happy if you'd all review, please!<p> 


	6. Tears

Well... here's the next part, sorry for the delay. I won't keep you long, so go ahead and read it ;)

**Disclaimer: As you know, simply from the fact I'm on fanfiction, I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>When you see her start crying, just hold her and don't say a word<strong>

**Continued: 25th April, 1967**

Without thinking about it he enveloped her in his arms and let her bury her face into his chest.

She sobbed long and loud, the sounds muffled by his thick robe and her tears seeping into the fabric. Arthur didn't care. His heart was aching along with hers. He hoped with every fibre of his being that he could comfort her.

But still he didn't speak, knowing it would do no good to try and talk to her now. He didn't want to upset her further.

As few passing second year boys stopped to stare, and Arthur gave them his most protective look. They scurried away, casting glances over their shoulders, seemingly shocked. He wasn't usually someone who intimidated them.

As soon as they were gone, Arthur turned his gaze back to Molly.

He led her to the nearest armchair and sat, pulling her onto his lap. Molly fell onto him easily, and continued to sob.

Over her head he saw Dede climb back through the portrait hole, looking concerned, but he shook his head and indicated Molly. Though she looked very worried now, she dropped it, and left again, shooting Arthur a supportive glance.

As soon as she was gone, his eyes were on Molly again, his hand moving in soft circles on her back. After what seemed like eternity to Arthur, worried out of his mind, Molly pulled back and looked at him.

"I- I'm s-ssorry," She tried to say, her full lower lip trembling.

"Hey, that's okay." He whispered. "What happened Molly?"

She snuffled and looked around for something. He didn't hesitate in flicking his wand and pulling a tissue from the end. Molly dabbed at her eyes and curled deeper into his lap.

"It's just my brothers." She spoke so softly he barely caught it over the babble of the common room.

"They keep on talking about fighting, and y-you-know-who." She sniffled "And they talk about that- that Order all the time; the one who wants to stand up to the Dark Lord."

Arthur's brow furrowed and he stroked her hair as she continued.

"I _know _it's for a good cause, and they have the best intentions. I wouldn't mind seeing that git taken down a peg or two... but- but they're my _brothers_ Arthur."

She looked up at him again, eyes beseeching.

"And I'm so, so worried about them. Who knows what could happen if they join."

Arthur cupped her face and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Miss Molly Prewett, I know your brothers, and I doubt there's a death eater out there who could take them down."

Molly half-smiled, but her teeth were still worrying at her lower lip.

"And they haven't joined yet Molly. It'll be okay in the end." When she said nothing he had to continue. He had to make her feel better. "Isn't Dumbledore the one in charge of that group?"

Molly nodded.

"He wouldn't let them join; they're barely out of school, Molly."

She sighed, the flow of tears seemed to have stopped, and leaned against him.

"I know, but I can't help but worry."

Arthur kissed her again and held her close.

"I understand."

And with that they were silent again, sitting still for another ten minutes before Molly dried of her eyes, took a few gulping breaths and announced she was ready to go the Great hall.

As she began to walk Arthur took her hand in his. There was no way she was going through this alone.

* * *

><p>Please please please please pleasePlease please please please please please please please please pleasePlease please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please review (because I don't sound desperate <em>at all<em>)


	7. Ingnoring

Here's the next chappie :D I hope you like it... back when they were not dating again!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><strong>When she ignores you, Give her your attention<strong>

**5th March, 1965**

"Hi Molly!" Arthur said cheerfully, dumping his muggles studies books on the table beside her. "Hi Dede!"

Dede grinned and waved, but Molly merely glanced at him.

"Got lots of homework?" Dede asked. He nodded glumly and pulled his half-done essay towards himself.

Molly still faced away from him and began to talk to Dede again.

"Molly?" He asked softly, wondering why she didn't greet him. She ignored him as Crispin joined them and plonked down on the seat beside Dede, claiming her attention. Molly just bent her head to her own book and began to read.

"Molly, are you okay?" She pressed her lips together and didn't reply.

"You haven't been hurt have you?" She remained silent.

"Molls?" Arthur whispered again, feeling a little hurt. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes Arthur." She finally snapped. "I'm fine."

"Okay," He said, surprised at her sudden bad temper. Then a thought occurred to him. "Did I do something?"

"I don't know." Molly growled "Did you?"

Arthur blinked in shock at her ferocity.

"Hey Molly," Dede suddenly said "We're going to go down to the library and get Donna and Octavia out of there! It's just not natural to spend so much time in the library. Do you and Arthur want to come?"

"We'll be fine Dede, thanks." Molly said, smile back on again. As soon as they were out of sight she glanced back at Arthur, biting her lip.

"What did I do?' Arthur asked again.

To his terror Molly burst into tears.

"Molly? Molly? What is it?" He swept around the table and pulled away her hands as she tried to cover her face.

"Sod off," She sniffled, but he stayed right there. "I d-don't wan to t-talk to you."

"Molly, you can tell me anything." He insisted.

"That's the problem." She said fiercely. "You're impossible."

"Impossible?" He asked, utterly bemused.

"Absolutely. I tell you so much stupid stuff, all the time. And I've realised I should just- just stop." She gave another hearty sob. "And I wish I could just give all my worries to you and have them go away, but it's not fair Arthur, and I won't put you through that."

"But Molly," He said softly "I like to know this stuff."

"Huh?" Molly gulped, looking up at him through eyelashes wet with tears.

"I like hearing about your day."

"But I never help you with anything; you always do all the work." She said.

"Do you want me to tell you stuff?" He asked, surprised to find she cared.

"Of course," Molly insisted, wiping away the last of her tears. "Tell me something."

Arthur blinked, not sure of what she wanted to know.

"Umm, I don't know.' He said, searching for a topic. Molly's eyes were wide and he could see her mothering instinct coming through. He'd always noticed the when she dealt with first years, or when she met a little kid down in Hogsmeade.

It was odd to have that directed at him; it felt like they were a coup-

Arthur cut off that thought, blurting out the first thing that came into his head to distract himself.

"The Slytherins called me blood traitor again today, and they snapped my glasses again."

"Oh, they didn't!" her hand flew to her mouth. Then, with a slight smile she plucked his glasses off his face and glared at them as though they'd offended her in some way.

"You didn't fix them." She stated, turning the frown on him.

He felt his ears go a little red.

"I've never been good at that spell..."

"I'll do it then." Molly said, whipping out her wand and tapping the glasses, the spell so quiet he had to strain to hear it. He guessed she was trying to hide the amusement in her voice.

"Come on then Arthur," She said with a grin. "Let's go find the others in the library. If you ask me it won't be hard for Octavia to convince them all to stay."

He grinned back at the comment, for Molly was right, and began to gather his Muggle Studies stuff.

"Oh, and Arthur," Molly whispered "Thanks."

* * *

><p>Don't forget to review... honestly, you only have to waste a second ;)<p> 


	8. Pulling Away

Awww, this one amde me sad! now, I have to explain that I think during sixth and seventh year Molly and Arthur had an on/off relationship! Mostly due to Molly not recognising true love when it was RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER!

hem, anyway! These two are jsut so sweet, and this chapter made me sad :( there may be another folow-up on this event!

**Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter!**

* * *

><p><strong>When she pulls away, pull her back<strong>

**16th May, 1966**

Molly was staring in horror at the rain outside.

"But- but I- it- it can't!" She moaned. "Nooo,"

"What's wrong?" Asked Arthur, pulling up beside her and staring out as well.

"I- No, it can't rain!" She moaned, pulling nervously at the collar of her dress robes. He numbly wondered why she was wearing them.

"Why not?" He asked, then paused "And why are you wearing that? You're not going anywhere?"

Molly pulled away and paced to the window a few steps off.

"Bloody hell!" She groaned "It's getting worse. There's no way this can be happening!"

Arthur followed her.

"What's so bad about the rain? Are you going somewhere?"

Molly jerked away from him.

"You wouldn't understand anyway Arthur, just leave it." She tried to go around him and back to the door.

"Molly?" He asked, concern in his voice, barring her path. "Honestly, why are you so upset?"

"I said _leave it, _Arthur! You wouldn't understand, and you won't want to hear it anyway!"

"Tell me, please. It'd my own fault if I hear something I don't want to hear." She scoffed and lurched off to the side, but Arthur caught her and turned her to face him again.

"Come on Molls, My own fault, remember?"

She scrunched up her nose like she always did when she was considering something and then sighed.

"For goodness sake, Arthur! I- I'm trying to go meet my date."

He looked like he'd taken a bludger to the head. Molly quickly took her chance to stand right back from him. When she was a metre away she looked slowly up into his face, as if scared of what she'd see there.

He was still staring at her, dumbstruck.

"We broke up at least a month ago." She whispered. It was one month, three weeks and five days, but Arthur didn't say it out loud.

Besides: "No. _You_ dumped me at least a month ago." He clarified.

She didn't respond, just looked confused and guilty.

"Who is he?" Arthur asked.

"Does it matter?"

"It matters to me."

Molly turned and stared out of the window for a long time. Scared, Arthur realised he couldn't read her expression like he usually could.

He took a deep shuddering breath and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Well, he's a lucky guy."

"Don't," Molly whispered again. He wished she'd yell at him, get angry, do anything but stand there with no fight in her. "Don't make this harder than it is."

"Sorry," It was all he had left to say.

"Well, I'll see you later then." She said, still in that subdued voice he hated.

And she began to pull away again.

"Molly wait!" he grabbed the edge of her cloak. She froze and turned slowly back.

"I- I wouldn't want you to ruin your hair, or your nice robes." And he pulled of his own hooded cloak and slung it over her shoulders, drawing up the hood.

"Thanks Arthur," She whispered. "Thank you so much."

And as he turned and walked up the hallway, Molly found herself stuck there, watching until he was out of sight. Then she bit her lip, glanced out the window, and raced out to find her date. For some reason her thoughts were on Arthur for the whole trip over.

* * *

><p>Review! please, please, please! I may just have forfited my English essay grades for this chapter because I should have been working on it now! Reviews make me haaaaappy!<p> 


	9. Wet and Miserable

I know... it's so soon, and I should be writing my other stories... bit I couldn't resist! I left you all on such a sad note! And here it is! Another continuation thing!

**Disclaimer: Don't own HP!**

* * *

><p><strong>When she's cold and miserable, stay with her until she's warm again.<strong>

**Continued: 16th May, 1966**

Arthur had been sitting in the corner of the common room all evening.

Lance had sat and read with him for a while, and even offered to help him with his homework. Arthur would usually have realised his friend was worried about him, because Lance was very smart and _very _opposed to doing anyone's work for them. But he wasn't feeling very perceptive. He hardly noticed as Lance finished his Transfiguration essay for him.

Crispin and Brogan had come by too and stayed for a while, but had retreated to the dormitory with some worried words to Arthur, taking Lance with them.

And Arthur had barely noticed them. It made no difference whether they were there or not. He remained by the window, trying to see down seven floors and through the thick rain. He was straining his eyes for two forms coming back to the castle.

Octavia and Matt came back in very late, and he walked her to the girl's staircase before going up to the boy's dorms. He yelled out to Arthur as he did so.

"Hey Arthur, coming up?"

He shook his head numbly. Matt shrugged and went up, too caught up in thoughts of Octavia to really notice anything was off.

But he had startled Arthur out of his daze, and Arthur noticed the common room was empty.

He slowly tried to stand, and then fell back in his chair. He would wait for Molly. He had to.

And then, almost as soon as he thought it, the portrait hole swung open.

She clambered over the edge, teeth chattering, and sopping wet. When she got through she looked around the room, not seeing Arthur in his hidden corner, and sighed.

He stayed where he was, taking it all in.

Her dress robes and his cloak were dripping and soaked with mud up to the knees. Her hair was hanging limp around her face with none of it's usual bounce, and it might have been his imagination, but it seemed too dull. Then, seeming to decide she was alone, Molly burst into tears and collapsed into the nearest chair.

Arthur was on his feet and running across the room without conscious thought.

He was beside her in what seemed entirely too long.

"Molly?" He whispered, and she started.

"Arthur! Oh, Arthur, I'm s-so sorry!" She stood up shakily and with some difficulty took of his cloak.

"It got all w-wet and m-muddy. I'm so sorry!" And she held it out in despair.

"It was supposed to get wet Molly. I gave it to you to keep you dry!" He took it in his arms and laid it carefully on the table. "But what happened to you? What's wrong?"

Molly shook her head.

"I'm sorry Arthur, you w-were so kiiind." She broke down again and he looked at her in despair.

"Molly, I don't care that it's all dirty!"

She snuffled again and sneezed violently.

"Molly you're frozen to the bone." He said, concerned.

She tried to shake her head but he ran and grabbed his wand off the seat where he'd been sitting. Muttering a few spells he dried off Molly's clothes and tried to warm her up. Her arms were still in goose bumps, so her pulled her over to one of the sofas and tossed the throw rug over her.

Then he sat down beside her and put an arm around her shaking shoulders.

Molly sighed and then, after a few tense moments, leaned into him.

"Why are you so good to me?" she asked softly, looking up at him with her deliciously warm brown eyes.

Because I love you.

"Because you're my best friend."

Molly sighed, sadness in her eyes, he was confused, but didn't ask about it. He just waited until the shivering had stopped.

"What happened out there Molly?"

"He- he didn't show up."

"What?" Arthur was completely incredulous.

"He didn't tun up. B-but Ogg did." Her lip was trembling again.

"Ogg? The Groundskeeper?"

"Yeah, and Rubeus Hagrid was with him, because he's going to be Groundskeeper when Ogg leaves, of course." She sniffed again "He was telling him they'd had a tip off that a student would be out of bed."

"What?" Arthur felt fury boiling up, replacing his feelings of shock that someone would have stood Molly up.

"Me," She whispered "Ogg said my name. _He_ had turned me in. It was a joke, a prank."

"Oh Molly! Who _is_ he? Who did this to you?" He would find him and tear him limb from limb. Or- or something of the sort.

"It doesn't matter, please Arthur, don't get yourself in trouble."

"Who hurt you Molly?" His voice was shaking with anger. "Who was it?"

"It doesn't matter, please. Please just leave it. I didn't get caught anyway. I ran. That's what matters." Tears were welling up it her beautiful eyes. But how was he supposed to resist her when she begged like that.

"Are you warm again?" He asked after some time.

"I am. Thanks to you." She paused and leaned in, eyes latched onto his. For a wild moment he thought she would kiss him. But she stopped, blinking back tears once more and said.

"Goodnight Arthur."

He stood numbly and said. "You get off to bed then."

And then he headed for the stairs.

"Arthur?" She sounded hesitant. "Do you think you could ever forgive me for-"

"There's nothing to forgive." He said quickly. The sweetest smile crossed Molly's face.

"Then may I...?" She let the sentence drop off and stepped forwards, ever so gently so gently she stood on tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Arthur thought his head would explode with happiness.

"Goodnight." She whispered.

And he climbed the stairs with swelling happiness.

Molly watched him go, and realised that despite the cold, miserable night, she was warm. Inside and out.

* * *

><p>Aww, there, now I'm satisfied :D REVIEW!<p> 


	10. Broken

Aww... This one is another sad one... I know :( And it also skips ahead quite a few years! I'm thinkoing of adding another chapter that's happy if have time this evening! If not... HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOLLY! And I'm sorry it's such a sad chapter on your special day!

**Disclamier: You know it!**

* * *

><p><strong>When she's broken inside, do your best to heal her<strong>

**15th July 1981**

Arthur came home from work late, tired out, and hardly having focused on anything as he came home. All he could think about was the warm dinner waiting for him. And Molly's open arms.

Yet the second he apparated beyond the fence, he knew something was wrong.

Firstly, the kitchen light was so dim there could only have been one lamp lit. And the rest of the house was in darkness. Panicked, Arthur began to run up the path, seeing the door was shut firmly, and scanning the sky for the Dark Mark.

It all seemed to be okay, but who knew?

As he burst in the door he spotted Molly right away. She was kneeling by the fireplace, her back to him, and whirled around with frightened eyes as the door crashed open.

"Arthur," She breathed when she saw him. "Oh Arthur!"

He dropped everything in his arms and knelt beside her, leaving the door slung open behind him. There were tears running down her cheeks and her apron was covered in soot from the fire, her shoulders slumped and looking utterly defeated.

"Molly, what happened?" His eyes were searching the kitchen, and then darted towards the door and back to Molly.

"Is it the kids-?"

Molly shook her head.

"The baby-?" He pressed a hand to her pregnant tummy.

Molly shook her head again.

"Then wh-"

"Fabian and Gideon," She looked up at him with red rimmed eyes. "Th-they're dead."

"What?" Arthur found his brain rejecting to information before he could process it. "They can't be."

"I just got the call." She nodded to the fireplace. "From Albus Dumbledore. They died for that Order they joined."

Somewhere in the numb mess that his mind had been reduced to, his instinct kicked in.

"Oh Molly," He pulled her close.

"And- and they were so brave!" she was really crying now, wracking sobs that broke Arthur's heart almost as much as the knowledge that his fantastic brother's in law were gone. "Took five Death Eaters Arthur-five."

She smiled weakly before dissolving into tears again.

Arthur swallowed his own sobs and asked, "Do the kids know?"

"No. They were in bed. I didn't want d-didn't want t-tooo..."

"Shh, it's okay Mollywobbles. I understand." He rocked her back and forth as she sobbed into the front of his robes, tears running down his own face and landing in her hair.

They'd all miss them so much. Fabian and Gideon had lit up the house every time they visited. The kids adored and hero-worshipped them, and Arthur thought of them as brothers. His face crumpled.

And they were gone.

After what felt like an age, but couldn't have been more then five minutes, Molly straightened up and looked him in the eye.

"Do you think we're in danger? The Death Eaters-" She paused "They can't be after our family now, can they?"

Arthur shook his head.

"I'm sure we're safe Molly. They won't come to us."

Molly looked doubtful.

"I'm serious! They won't look further then your brothers. The Death Eaters may be dangerous, but their downfall is that they're overconfident. With Fabian and Gideon..." He couldn't bring himself to say _dead. _"Gone, they will think the threat has been eliminated."

"But what if-?"

He silenced her with a quick kiss.

"I will not let them hurt our family!" He still saw the shadow of disbelief in her eyes and whispered.

"I promise. Nothing will happen to us."

And he moved his hand down to her belly, where the little baby was.

"And our family will come out of this, united."

And finally, Molly took a deep breath and shot him a weak smile.

* * *

><p>And pleeeeeeeeeease review, it can be your birthday present to Molly! Because we all love her so much!<p> 


	11. Beautiful

Skipped a lot ahead here... all the way to the end of the Battle of Hogwarts, just after, when Harry's talking to Ron and Hermione about the Elder wand and fixing his own.

**Disclaimer: You know it!**

* * *

><p><strong>When you see her at her worst, Tell her she's beautiful<strong>

**2nd May 1998**

Molly's hair was dishevelled; dirt covered her face from the dust that had been kicked up by all the fighters; there was a cut on her forehead and dried blood down the right side of her face; several bruises covered her; bags were obvious under her eyes; you could see the tear tracks in the dust on her cheeks; her clothes were torn; and she had never been more stunning.

Arthur took her hand in his, looking with wonder at the explosive joy and sadness in her beautiful eyes.

They didn't need words to say it. He didn't need her to tell him how tired and overwhelmed she was. She didn't need to say she'd never get over loosing her baby. She didn't need to explain her fierce need to keep the others safe. It was written all over her face.

She leaned in a kissed him, slow and sweet. Arthur smiled and brushed back her hair, checking the cut on her forehead. I was still closed over from the spell she'd put on herself before.

As he searched her face again he found himself hungrier then ever for her. He wanted to spend every second of forever with her, and never let her out of his sight. He saw the same hunger in Molly's eyes as she watched him in turn.

He kissed her again, lasting longer this time.

When they pulled away Molly leaned into him. He realised she was crying again and wrapped her in his arms.

They looked out over the Great Hall together. All of the fighters were gathered in little clusters, no one left alone. Ron, Harry and Hermione had left together moments ago.

Ginny was hugging Neville and Luna as tightly as she could while she sobbed. Behind Neville hung some of the other DA members, laughing and smiling.

Dean and Seamus were glued to each others sides and Parvarti was kneeling on the ground beside Lavender Brown, how had been attacked by Greyback. The two girls looked as though they were trying not to cry, each trying to put on a brave face for the other.

A group of Hufflepuffs were talking, short little Hannah Abbott laughing at Susan's blush while Ernie shook her hand pompously. Then Neville, Luna and Ginny joined them and it was Hannah's turn to go red as she gestured to the sword in Neville hand and congratulated him.

And everywhere Arthur looked there were families and friends regrouping and hugging and crying, the hall awash with emotions. It was beautiful and heartbreaking at the same time.

And in the far corner he caught Lucius Malfoy's eyes. He intended to turn away as usual, and ignore him, but Lucius gulped and slowly nodded, jaw tight. Still, he was acknowledging Arthur in a way he never had before. He nodded back and quickly turned away, not sure how he felt about the Malfoys.

And then he was distracted by Molly again. She was turning to face him.

"It's really over." She whispered. "Oh, it's so hard to take it all in."

Her gaze drifted to where Fred lay before passing over the rest of the family. Arthur continued to watch her. When Molly looked back her hand went up and she patted her hair.

"I look a right mess, I'm guessing."

"No Molly." Arthur said "You're beautiful."

And even though he didn't get to hear his favourite laugh, and wonderful joyful sound of Molly, she smiled properly for the first time that evening. And looking at her it seemed as if thing might just turn out alright.

And even though Molly didn't believe Arthur, and didn't think she was beautiful, she was comforted, because he would always love her.

So they stood, united and went to find their family in the crowd.

* * *

><p>Super lovely lovey love for all reviewers :D<p> 


	12. Sneak hug!

I have been soooooooo busy lately I haven't updated ANYTHING! I'm so sorry! But I'm finally back on track... so here's my first update :D

**Disclaimer: Would I really be writing this if I owned HP?**

* * *

><p><strong>When she has her back to you, sneak up and hug her waist from behind. <strong>

**April 15th 1970**

Arthur came in silently through the front door and saw Molly standing by the stove with her back to him. She was stirring something and consulting a hovering book as she added ingredients. She hadn't heard him come in. He set his things on the table and walked ever so quietly up behind her. Molly was humming to herself- Celestia Warbeck. Arthur smiled at her endearing choice of song and slipped his arms around her waist.

Molly jabbed him in the eye with her wand.

"Molly! It's me!" He yelped, cradling his face.

"Oh Arthur, I'm so sorry." She came towards him slowly and pulled his hand back. "Oh, it's swelling up! Hold still!"

With one carefully touch of her wand the eye was back to normal. Molly hugged him tightly.

"What on earth were you thinking, sneaking up on a pregnant woman like that?" She half crooned, still keeping her arms wrapped around him. "I could have seriously injured you!"

"I just wanted a hug Molly-" He grinned at her sheepishly "But now I got one, so I'm okay,"

"Oh, you crazy man." She growled, hugging him tighter.

"But that's why you love me." Molly just rolled her eyes.

"Go and put your things away and dinner should be ready by the time you get back." She told him, turning back to the cooking pot.

When he returned she was giving the stew a last taste. He smiled to himself and snuck up behind him again. This time he carefully reached round and took her wand from the countertop beside her. Then he slipped his arms around her waist.

Molly let out a piercing scream that sent him falling backwards as she jerked her arm out for the wand that wasn't there.

"Do you never learn?" she yelled, rounding on him.

"Sorry, I thought-"

"No you didn't! You didn't think for a moment!" She hissed.

"Okay, I'm sorry! Molly!" he looked alarmed as she threw her arms up in the air and grabbed a tea towel. "Molly I didn't mean to startle you again!"

She was swatting him with the tea towel. Arthur scrambled up and grabbed her wrists.

"Mollywobbles, I'm sorry," She huffed at him for a second, but dropped the tea towel and adjusted his glasses, which had gone askew during her furious reaction.

"I just wanted to give you another hug. I thought it'd be funny."

"It wasn't," she sighed, but she gave him a quick kiss. "You hungry?"

"Always am after work." Arthur said "What are we eating?"

"Stew," Molly answered, turning back to the pot.

"Molly, can I just try something?" He asked. There was a smile in her voice when she replied.

"I guess you can."

With deliberate slowness Arthur wrapped one arm after the other around her waist and planted a kiss on the top of her head. Molly laughed and turned on tiptoes to meet his lips with her own. She sighed happily as she pulled away.

"That's how it's supposed to work." Arthur said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Nawwwwwwwwwwwwwww... I love these two :D Review please!<p> 


	13. Lean on me

A littlescene set in early Christmas morning. I wanted to show one of their lovely blissful moments :)

Oh, and something to explain... I have researched this so much, you wouldn't believe, and drawn a mapthing of The Burrow to get it all sorted. And the Burrow has 8 floors including the attic... they go like this:  
>Ground Floor: Living Room, kitchen, scullerylaundry room, hallwaything with stairway.  
>1st floor: Ginny's room (third smallest), Bill's room (second biggest, shared with Charlie)<br>2nd floor: Percy's room (smallest), Gred and Forge's room (third biggest)  
>3rd floor: Bathroom only (see why The Burrow's so lopsided?)<br>4th floor: Master bedroom (biggest)  
>5th floor: Ron's room (second smallest)<br>Attic: Ghoul, boxes and stuff, pipes etc

And in this they have just addded The Master Bedroom but not Ron's room yet. When they add that they shove another room below the attic. Ginny is lucky to get a fairly big room to herself because she's a girl and Molly won't want her sharing with her brothers to give her some privacy, whereas Percy and Ron had to settle for small rooms and get the bonus of not sharing. Fred and George share of course and I think that Bill Charlie and Percy swapped rooms and stuff quite a bit until it was all settled into this pattern...

Not that all of that's important but it helps you to understand some basic (not so basic really) stuff :) Now enjoy the story! **oh and I don't own HP.**

* * *

><p><strong>When she lay's her head on your shoulder, Tilt her head up and kiss her<strong>

**25 December 1970**

Molly carefully laid little Bill back down in his bed. He had finally gone back to sleep after waking up 3am. With a sigh she brushed back her hair and laid in the charms that would alert her if he woke up,or stopped breathing... or anything of concern. She then snuck from the room as quietly as possible, to where Arthur was waiting downstairs.

"A Christmas surprise." He'd whispered to her as she started to feed Bill. "Now that we're up we may as well go and see it now." And then he'd slipped away with a rare mysterious smile on his face.

Molly yawned widely as she reached the bottom of the stairs and was startled when Arthur suddenly swept her up in his arms and kissed her.

"Hey there Mollywobbles," He whispered, voice husky and blue eyes shining. She smiled in surprise, confused at his sudden enthusiasm and delight. "Wait until you see this."

He pulled her out the door, and Molly suddenly felt lighter on her feet at the feel of his hand in hers. As they stepped outside Arthur swung his travelling cloak around her shoulders and tucked her hand into his elbow to keep it warm. Molly snuggled deeper in the cloak, the slightly dusty, but wonderful smell of Arthur enfolding her and making her even more sleepy. She leaned against him and watched Arthur's joyfully face as he led her forwards. Suddenly he stopped and spun her around.

"Look up Molly," He said softly, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head. Molly did as he asked and gasped. She was stunned.

"You did this?" The Burrow was covered in lights and sparkling. And the beautiful silhouette of their home was higher then before, though just as lopsided. Arthur had added another floor to the house.

"Yes, a proper master bedroom for us, it leaves all the others spare for our furture children." He explained "We always did want a big family."

Molly turned to him in awe "How did I not know you were putting this in?"

"You had our new little boy to worry about. I wanted to surprise you!" Arthur insisted, looking very pleased with himself. "And now we have four spare bedrooms for kids. Bill will get first pick."

"I love you." Molly breathed, staring at him as though she'd never tire of it.

"This isn't all." Arthur said with a shy smile firmly in place. "Come on a bit furthur."

And in a companiable silence he slowly led her up the path to the orchard that they'd bought with the house. Molly's mind was blissfully blank. She wasn't thinking about the baby for once, and she found herself enjoying the alone time . Not that she didn't love Bill, but it was nice to have a bit of quiet for once. And if her thoughts had been delightfully sluggish before her brain seemed to freeze as she entered the clearing. Time stopped altogether.

It was beautiful. The apple tree at the far end of the field surrounded by trees was decked out in magicaal lights like the house. Below it was a beautiful picnic rug and a basket, tiny candles littered on the ground in a spread that faded slowly out across the feild. A cake the perfect size for two to split sat on a plate in the middle of the rug with a small jar overflowing with flowers behind it.

Molly walked as if in a dream and sat down on the rug, pulling Arthur down beside her and kissing him warmly. "You mad, wonderful man." she purred.

Arthur smiled and pushed his glasses furthur up his nose before cutting her a piece of cake and handing it over. He then pulled out two glasses and a bottle of- Molly laughed- butterbeer. Arthur knew just what she wanted at the time, all the time. She loved him for it.

With a butterbeer each and a slice of the lovely cake which Molly suspected Arthur had help in making, because he really wasn't that good a cook, they looked over the scene before them.

The Burrow was visible through the trees, the only place they could see because everything else was all closed off by trees from prying muggle eyes. It looked beautiful with the lights making it glow. Even more so because of the knowledge there was a tiny Weasley tucked up tight inside. Molly sighed in happiness.

"Just imagine it Mollywobbles, in the years to come we'll have little Bill up and walking about and lots of little siblings for him to love. We'll be the happiest family in the world. We can take them out to Diagon Alley and buy them icecreams, and they can play Quidditch in this little field. We'll be able to go about our buisness and let them play in our orchard and garden. And every night we'll come in and you'll have a wonderful meal waiting. They'll all love you to bits, our kids will." He said dreamily. Molly was feeling sleepy again, eyelids drooping as she listened to the happy little picture Arthur was weaving. She yawned again.

"They'll love you as well." She said softly. How could they not love this perfect, perfect man? She loved him so much it hurt herself. The dear little Weasleys who would grow up with him as father would just adore him.

"I hope so Molly." He smiled. "Just think, we'll be able to watch them head off to school, to Hogwarts. I wonder what houses they'll be in..."

"Gryffindor," Molly said indignantly, "Of course!"

Arthur laughed with her, the dreamy look still in his eyes. Molly wanted to kiss him, he was being too adorable, but she couldn't bring herself to interupt him.

"And one day they'll be starting their own little families, and they'll all find the perfect partners. Though none of them will be good enough for you." He said with a smile, "Not the girlfriends anyway. You'll want the very best women for your sons."

"And you'll be an old fool over your daughters." Molly said with a smile. She watched him blush slightly, he knew she was right. She rested her head on his shoulder, sighing happily.

Arthur turned and looked at her for a second, and then slowly he hooked a finger under her chin and tilted her head up. Molly's eyelids swept her cheeks and then Arthur kissed her again. Deeper this time. If she thought the butterbeer had warmed her all the waay to her toes, it was nothing compared to this.

"And we'll grow old together." He said "And live the perfect lives."

And under the starry sky, his eyes glowed ever brighter as Molly kissed him fircely once more.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to REVIEW... and if you have any Qs about The Burrow layout just ask and I'll pm you :)<p> 


	14. She likes you

Here's a little piece in Fourth Year, the first time Molly gets a proper crush on Arthur and admits it! It'd not really a what "what a boyfriend should do" thing, but it was on the list so I put it in!

**Disclaimers: why do I a plural here? I'm only saying I don't own HP, it's not like I'm disclaiming more then one thing. It makes no sense!**

* * *

><p><strong>When she says that she like's you, she really does more than you could understand<strong>

**October 15, 1964**

It was a while before Molly was interrupted by the teacher and realised she'd gotten distracted by staring at Arthur... again. He was more and more captivating as the weeks went by, and she was less and less focused.

"Yes Miss Prewett? We're waiting." Professor Cuthburt said impatiently, tapping the board and frowning at Molly. She stared at the board, searching for an answer.

"The Third Expectation of Milstone." Dede breathed almost silently from beside her.

"Third Ecxpectation of Milstone." Molly quickly blurted. Professor Cuthburt's rather prominent brows contracted, but he accepted the answer with little more then a suspicious glance her way.

"Thanks Dede." Molly sighed gratefully as Professor Cuthburt called from them to go back to work. Hidden by the quiet chatter drifting aroudn the class, Dede smirked.

"Oh, that's fine Molly. I know it's always hard for your brain to work when you've been gazing at our dear Mr Weasley." She made mock goo-goo eyes and Molly nudged her sharply, glancing around in pure embarassment. No one seemed to have heard them.

"Shut up," She hissed indignantly anyway. "I do _not _like Arthur!"

"Oh sure, that's why you can't take your eyes off him." Dede observed calmyly.

"Fine, I _might_ like him. I don't see how that's any of your buisness." Molly whispered. Dede raised an eyebrow, supressing a laugh.

"Oh shut up! Shut up Dede! You can be _so_ mean- I'm allowed to like him! I do like him!" Molly smacked Dede in the arm as she doubled over in giggles. "Shut up!"

"No matter how many times you say 'shut up' it isn't going to reverse the fact that you got caught staring at Arthur Weasley," Dede said, and then she sobered up. "And of course you're allowed to like him! You'd be so sweet together!"

Molly smiled warmly at her friend and glanced at Arthur again. As Dede opened her mouth to say something else the bell rang.

As Arthur stood and packed up his books Molly watched him for another moment, gleaning a snigger from Dede.

"Oh Shush," Molly snapped one more time, but she didn't really mind. Then she raised her voice. "Hey Arthur?"

...

Arthur was jolted out of his dazed thoughts by Molly's voice, the only thing that could have distracted him. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Molly, Molly _Prewett, _liked him! She liked _him! _Arthur could barely breath. He'd pretty much liked Molly since the first day of school. But he'd _never _thought she'd really say those words. No matter how many times he'd wished she would, he'd never thought he'd actually hear them ... _"I do like him" _… Molly had said it. Molly liked him. Molly liked him. Molly-

"Hey Arthur?" He looked up at the sound of his name and met Molly's warm brown eyes. They were amazing, Molly's eyes. Arthur had discovered that it was impossible to lie while looking into them.

"Yes?" He managed to say, surprised his voice didn't shake.

"You coming to sit outside as well?" It was a stupid question, _all _the Gryffindors in their year hung out by their favourite tree after school. He wondered, with a rush of hope that brought a blush right along with it, if Molly was trying to find an excuse to talk to him.

"Yeah, of course. Do you want me to carry your stuff?" It wasn't the first time he'd offered. He offered to carry her stuff all the time. But it had never made her look at him quite this tenderly.

"I can carry it Arthur, but thank you." She answered.

Larch, their only other friend who took Ancient Runes them, pulled up his bag from the desk beside Arthur and said in his calm voice "Well, let's go then."

They began to walk together. As usual Molly and Dede became absorbed in conversation and Arthur gave very little imput, merely nodding and smiling when required. Larch buried his nose back in his Ancient Runes book and started to reread their classwork for the day. He was highly studious, and believed it was the best way to remember the information later.

When they reached their usual spot they found the other Gryffindors were already there, laughing and chatting. They joined them, and the girls were swept into the gigglng mass as Arthur and Larch sat down with the other Gryffindors guys, who were rolling their eyes at the girls loud squeals.

They'd settle down eventually, but in the joy of Friday's lessons ending they were often overexcited. Then, as if someone had flicked a switch, the huddle fell silent and leaned in close. Dede pushed a blushing Molly forwards. Molly rolled her eyes and then whispered something to the group. There was a moments pause before they erupted in squealing. Many threw looks at Arthur.

He felt himself blush again, knowing that the girls were all so close Molly would have just told them about her crush – her crush on _him._

"Finally!" Octavia declared at last, flopping down on the ground near Matt "It took you long enough, Molls."

The rest of the girls sat down too, streaching out in the sun to warm their day settled into a fairly normal one after that, except for the smug looks from the girls whenever Molly spoke to Arthur. But the day was far from ordainary. Not after the life-changing words Arthur had overheard. For the first time he'd realised he might _acually _have a chance with Molly. Though she didn't like him _that_ much. She didn't like him the way he liked her. It was still enough to know she could think of him like that. It was enough to realise she considered him attractive. Athur pushed his glasses up as they slid down hiss long nose and watched Molly toss her head back to absorb more sun.

…

Molly felt the sun of her face and paused to consider the pure joy of this moment. She'd always known Arthur was a lovely guy, and for a while now she had started to like him. But it wasn't until she'd _admitted_ she liked him that she realised just how much. She could almost feel the magnetic pull towards him. It was as if, by letting people know about Arthur, she had released something inside herself. And it was so amazing. She would _never _get used to this. She would love him _forever._

* * *

><p>Nawww... ain't wittle Molly and Arthur so cAute! Please review this... please please please... Review and TELL MOLLY SHE'S SILLY TO GO OUT WITH OTHER GUYS AFTEER THIS MOMENT... because she will. Silly Molly.<p> 


End file.
